


You Can Run...

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie tries to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Run...

_Was it all bad, Bodie?_

The words kept running through his head along with the unbearable sound of Doyle’s voice cracking on his name and the sight of the too bright eyes looking through his soul. He hadn’t meant to hurt his partner, but Doyle had got too close. Doyle was binding them too tightly together and he had to untie the knots.

He sighed and pulled off his sun glasses, turning his gaze out of the window of the aeroplane.

_Damn you, Ray._ He opened his fist and tried to straighten the crumpled picture held there.

“Are you alright, sir?” The stewardess leaned over him with concern. He could only just imagine what his expression looked like. He hoped he’d kept the pain and confusion he felt hidden. 

“I’m fine,” he smiled. “How about a scotch, love?”

“Certainly, sir.” She winked at him as she headed back up the aisle, hips swinging invitingly.

A laugh quietly escaped him; she aroused no interest. He looked down at the photograph Doyle had somehow slipped into his book. Must have been when he’d left his bag outside Cowley’s office. The old man had called him in for one final “wee dram” and to ask one last time if he was sure he wanted to leave. No, he didn’t _want_ to leave, but yes, he was sure he had to. Funny, he hadn’t seen Doyle around. Not that he’d expected to.

_Was it all bad, Bodie?_

No, Ray. It wasn’t. 

He looked again at the photograph and had to smile. It had been taken after the Lawson fiasco. They’d entered the op like always, joking to ease nerves, to reaffirm that they were there for each other. 

_“What if I drop it?”_ Ray had asked.

_“You don’t.”_ Bodie had responded with trust.

They’d both been almost giddy with relief at keeping Lawson from releasing the nerve gas. He’d started clowning around with some of the army boys. Doyle had joined in, stole one of the soldier’s helmets and propped it on Bodie’s head. Anson had been there with his camera and had caught their antics on film. Ray had loved the photo, had a copy made for himself, kept it in a frame in his lounge. The expressions were silly buggers, but if you looked a bit deeper you could see the friendship, the comfort they had with each other. Had. It was gone now. His fist closed on the photo, crushing it again. 

_Was it all bad, Bodie?_

 

_“What are you doing with the handcuffs - Jesus Doyle, you don’t half take chances...”_

_“Been doin’ some research. You don’t like it?”_

_“If you stop, I may have to kill you.”_

_“No chance – ahh –of that, mate. Move a bit, yeah?”_

_“Ra-aa-ay”_

_“Noisy git, you are.”_

_“You know what they say – the squeaky wheel – “_

_“- gets the lube.”_

_"Charming, Doyle.”_

_“Sh, no more talkin’. Got better things to do with that mouth.”_

_“Oh,yea- mmm-”_

No, Ray. It wasn’t all bad.

In fact, it was quite the opposite; it was too good. You made me love you. Something I swore I’d never do. You made me care. Something I never wanted to do. You frightened me, exposed me, made me vulnerable, and I can’t live that way. You had faith in me, trusted me, relied on me. And I buckled under the weight of it all. It wasn’t you, Ray. It was me. I’m the coward. I ran.

Distracted by his own thoughts and the scenery crawling away beneath the plane, he didn’t look up when someone sat down in the empty seat beside him.

“Going to ignore me all the way to New York, then?”

He wheeled around quickly to find his partner sitting next to him.

“Doyle?”

“Knew I couldn’t put one over on you, mate. Too quick by half, you are.”

“How’d you know – “

“Looked in your bag, didn’t I? Sittin’ outside Cowley’s office.”

“And so you thought you’d just-“

“You don’t get to leave me, Bodie.” The playful bantering was gone. Gone was the hurt and plaintive voice asking _why_. This was a furious Doyle. Doyle’s eyes blazed with anger and the full mouth was set in a grim line. “You don’t get to just walk away from me.” A strong, stiff finger punctuated the words against his chest.

“Ray, I-“

“It’s settled. There’s nothing to discuss. I’m here and I’m not leavin’. We’re partners, Bodie. I thought that meant something.” The tone of his voice gentled and the look on his face softened. “I thought you trusted me not to hurt you.”

“I do, but-“

“Let’s not buy trouble, Bodie. Keep it simple. I’m here now, I’ll be here later.” Doyle reached over and took the picture from Bodie’s hand. He ran a finger over the faces hovering so close together. “I didn’t drop it.”

“I know.” Bodie looked away. “But I did.”

“You going to pick it up?”

He turned to meet Doyle’s expression and read both hope and trepidation in the uncertain eyes. 

It was the fear that convinced him. Ray was here to stay. 

“Yeah, Ray.” He gently bumped Doyle’s shoulder with his own. “And I won’t drop it again.”

“That’s all right, then.”

(picture from the lewiscollins.info web page)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo 152 - prompts: wheel, research, picture prompt (man looking out airplane window)


End file.
